Project Echo
by A Wierd Person
Summary: A short story about an idea I had a while ago. KSP isn't the type of game you can do role-plays with, so here we are. It explains the backstory in chapter 1. Rated T for language and war themes.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) This chapter gives backstory into what's been happening to cause the Kerbals to do what they are. EDIT: I have done some updates cus of realism factors. Enjoy!**

Kerbin isn't very large compared to our known planets. It'd be a little larger then our moon. The inhabitants of the planet, known as Kerbals, are not very skilled in space travel. However, they have great determination to try and improve their space program. After several years, the resources of the planet have started to run low. The population of the race is ever-growing and the population is getting to the point where Kerbin can no longer hold them. The Kerbal Space Center and world government realize this, and started work on a mass colonization program. They needed a new planet. A new home. Then they found it. 4 light-years away, they found a planet. That planet had conditions almost exactly the same as Kerbin, but with slightly more water and a little bigger. It would work. They named this new planet Anath. Which, when translated to English, means "Hope". After several decades of research, they finally built a fleet capable of going that distance with the entire Kerbal race. They named the flagship of the fleet the Echo. It used a new type of technology capable of warping the fabric of space-time around it, shortening the distance between two points in space. It required massive amounts of electrical charge to produce zero-point energy and exotic matter which they used to charge these "Space-time-drives". And thus began **Project Echo**...

 **(A/N) And there! Backstory! I shall upload chapter 1 later this week (hopefully).**


	2. Chapter 1 - Hope

**Jebediah Kerman POV**

I sighed as I walked through the deserted halls of the R&D building. It had been too long since we had made any breakthroughs regarding rocketry. We had already been to Minmus. We had already been to Moho. We had even been to eeloo. But since we had been to all these places, all of our sources of new information had dried up. No more Duna colonies. No more being propelled across the solar system by a bomb. No more space. The Kerbin government had cut off our funding, so we couldn't even try to explore outside the Kerbol system. At this rate, the kerbal race would go extinct. We were quickly running out of supplies, and Kerbin was beginning to divide itself. Small countries had begun popping up, separate from the rest because of their need for resources. War had begun between the remaining Kerbin and the largest of the new countries, Paria. So far, little had happened other than brief border disputes. However, there had been talk of use of nuclear weapons against Paria if this continued. I hated the idea of the weaponization of my creation. Weaponize the Nerv? Never! But they had begun to pressure us into doing so, and I feared mutiny. They had begun bribing us, saying they'd give us funding if we gave them access to the Nerv engine.

Bill and Bob agree with me, however terrified bob may be of the consequences, but the rest of the team have begun drifting away from us. Dylan, the newest addition, seems to stick to our opinions. Those of us unwilling to use the Nerv for war have begun a project separate from the rest. We are working on looking for a new planet outside the Kerbol system, which we could use for colonization so the Kerbal race could continue to survive. However, with such a small group, it's taking forever. We had been working at it for about six months, yet we had yet to even spot an asteroid we hadn't already seen. Dylan, the new recruit, was currently on duty monitoring the telescopes we had in a high orbit above Kerbol. The rest of the team had begun to suspect that we were working on something. They weren't sure what yet, but they knew it was important. They had sent people to try to tail us into meetings, or question us. My own team is dangerously close to committing mutiny! I grumbled as I got into our new meeting room after the last one was compromised. Bill and Bob were already there, and looked up as I walked in.

"Hey. Where's Dylan?" I asked. They shrugged, but looked over at the hall when we heard someone crashing down the hall.

"There he is." He burst in, waving pictures about.

"OH MY KERBIN GUYS GUYS GUYS!" He shouted, bouncing up and down.

"What? And calm down before you break so-"

"I FOUND A PLANET!"


End file.
